


Blue Indulgence

by Mondeli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, blue man hot, blue man very hot, feral thrawn, hints of thranto, im not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondeli/pseuds/Mondeli
Summary: After the recent disappearance of Eli Vanto from the Chimera, the crew of the Chimera worries for Thrawns mental state.





	Blue Indulgence

A sudden stiffness runs throughout the bridge… Grand Admiral Thrawn has arrived. Normally, the crew would be adjusted, welcoming, even, to having him aboard. Today was different. For one reason or another, Eli Vanto had vanished. Nobody knew, nor wanted to know, where he went, but the fact remained that the Grand Admirals most trusted advisor was not present among the rest of the crew. 

Eli Vanto had always seemed to bring a sense of humanity and empathy to Thrawn's tactics, and not to mention a smiling face such as his was few yet in high demand among the imperial navy. Most of the crew was nervous as to how Thrawn would command and treat them now that he was by himself, but you had your own reasons for being distressed.

Eli Vanto had always seemed to bring a sense of humanity and empathy to Thrawn's tactics, and not to mention a smiling face such as his was few yet in high demand among the imperial navy. Most of the crew was nervous as to how Thrawn would command and treat them now that he was by himself, but you had your own reasons for being distressed.

You had only recently served on the Chimera, being transferred aboard nearly six months ago. A few months later, you were promoted to serve on the bridge, and Thrawn had been the one to have done so personally as he had noted your impressive tactics and skills on several of your missions.

It was only natural that you felt as if you owed him something, yet you always felt your connection to him was… more than that. No, you are not on edge because you were worried about how Thrawn would treat the crew, you are worried for him.

“Is something distracting you, Lieutenant?” A cool and inquisitive voice calls to you from above. You quickly snap out of your thoughts and look up at him!

“N-nothing, sir! I shall return to my duties!” You reply staunchly.

“See to it that you do.” He nods his head and returns to his newly-fashioned command chair. You breathe a sigh of his relief and you think to what would have happened if another captain, or the force forbid,  _ Lord Vader _ had seen you lazing about. A brief shiver runs down your neck as you return to your duties. The rest of your shift passes without incident and as you prepare to head off duty, you head the Chiss Grand Admiral clears his throat loudly enough so that the bridge may hear.

“I shall be in my quarters should my presence be required.” He announces before strolling off the bridge in his usual confident manner. 

_ Perfect timing _ . You think to yourself, a small grin sliding onto your face. You head up and out of your station and begin to follow him outside. “Grand Admiral, Sir!” You call out to him, jogging in order to catch up.

“We are both off-duty. You may call me Thrawn.” He turns around, greeting you with a small, polite smile. “Do you need something from me?” 

“I was actually wondering…” you start, as you feel your cheeks get warmer. “If you would like to spend some time together.” 

“Why of course we can.” He replies, much to your surprise. “Would you like to go over some battle tactics? Perhaps some combat training? Review your performance?”

You sigh.  _ Not exactly what I had in mind… _ You reflect. “I was more so thinking... sharing a meal in your quarters?”

His eyebrows raise, perhaps inquisitively, or maybe even from surprise. “Is this customary among imperial officers, Lieutenant?” 

“Not exactly,” you reply “But I figured you could use a change of pace from sitting around and staring at pictures all night.”

He takes a sharp breath and opens his mouth, as if he’s about to correct you, but slowly closes it in thought. “Well, I would appreciate the company, I suppose.” He cocks his head. “What is it you would gain out of this, I wonder?”

This catches you a little off guard.  _ Gain..? It really seems like he has spent too much time with the politicians on Coruscant. _ “I merely want to kill some time.” you reply with a smile, only half lying.

He pauses, and you wonder if he thinks you’re lying or not. “Very well, what time would you like to meet?” 

“A-an hour from now would be nice!” You reply, excitement rushing into your voice, before quickly catching yourself. “I-I mean, an hour from now would be most optimal.” 

He nods in acknowledgement, an amused grin sliding onto his face. “I shall do my best not to disappoint you, then, since you are very much looking forward to it. I shall see you then.” He says diplomatically before turning around and strutting down the hallway, a little more confidently than he had been moving before. You heart flutters a little, watching him leave, and you rush back to your bunk to get prepared!

After a quick shower and some light touches of makeup, you run across the ship to make it to Thrawn's chambers just in time! You catch your breath and reach up to push his doorbell, but just as you’re about to do so, the door to his cabin opens! Your eyes widen lightly in surprise! “H-how did you…?”

“You said you would be here an hour later, and I trusted you to be here on time.” He smirks. “It has been exactly one hour, and here you are. Thus, my trust was not misplaced.” You feel your face heat up and a sense of pride wash over you.

“I-It’s nothing, just doing what I said I would do.” You stammer humbly.

“Shall we?” He bows his head and stands to the side of the door. You gulp and head inside.  _ Is this actually happening? _ “I hope you don’t mind, but I have already made the preparations for our meal.” You see his table is already arranged properly with what seems to be some noodles in the middle. “It's one of the few things my advisor taught me to make before his departure.” He says with an undertone of satisfaction in his voice. 

“You… certainly were looking forward to this yourself.” You breathe, taking in the smell of fresh… whatever it was he made, though it did smell quite nice.

“As I said, I do appreciate the company.” He replies before sitting down. “Are you ready to eat or must you perform any pre-eating rituals?” He cocks his head. 

“Oh, no. I’m ready to eat now.” You say, patting your stomach as you sit down. The food looked… a little crude, but it was certainly better than what was served in the mess hall, and you  _ needed  _ a break from that sludge. 

“I’m very glad to hear that.” He says, serving some food for you and himself. “So, how do you like my command, if that is not too intrusive a question?”

Once again, you’re caught off-guard. “Your command…? Well, you’re certainly a lot more mature and respectful than any captain I’ve served under. In fact I would say that you inspire the most loyalty than any commander in the entire Imperial Navy.” You explain, trying not to let your bias slip in too much.

“I see…” He says, contemplating. “Then why does the crew seem so uncomfortable with my presence?” 

This makes you nearly choke on your food. “W-well…” You clear your throat while trying to think of the right words. “Ever since the… absence of your assistant, the crew is unaware of how you will react, and if your command style will change at all.”

“But not you?” he murmurs, his eyes lightly shut, deep in thought. “You mentioned the  _ crew _ felt that way, yet made no mention of yourself.”

_ Damn, he really is that good. _ You curse under your breath. “Uh, right. Truthfully, I’m just uh… worried about you.” You wait for him to respond, but he doesn’t, so you explain a little more. “I know you were close to Commander Vanto, and I know his leaving must have left an impact on you.”

“Is that why you invited me to dinner, then?” He opens his eyes, locking them onto yours. His crimson stare entrances you for a moment before you regain your senses.

“Oh… n-no, sir!” you reply, your face turning pinker by the second.

“Ah, then it is as I suspected.” He smiles lightly before leaning back in his chair. “You hide your feelings well, lieutenant, but not well enough for me to not find out soon enough.” Your heart falls into your stomach before he points a finger at you. “You have feelings for me, don’t you?” You know it’s just a prediction, but at this point there seems little use in covering it up.

“I… should probably go.” You murmur before standing up and heading to the door, embarrassment seething off of you.

“Wait.” Thrawn says, standing up. You stop, but don’t turn to face him. How could you? “I knew of your feelings before inviting you. You have no need to worry.” He explains, approaching you. 

You turn around surprised. “But if you knew… then why did you invite me?” You mutter. Thrawn doesn’t respond to the question, but instead puts a hand on your chin and pulls you into a soft kiss. You don’t try to react, but instead embrace the moment, putting your arms around him and hugging him tightly! After a few seconds, he leans his head back. 

“How long do you have until your next shift?” He breathes.

“I have tomorrow off.” you reply, feeling a rush of passion and lust towards Thrawn, who as you now notice, is much taller than you remember. 

“Good, than we can take all the time we need.” He smiles, pulling you close and kissing your neck. You take deep breaths and moan in pleasure due to his warm and passionate kisses coating your neck. As your lust begins to grow, your hand reaches down and begins to rub the bulge beginning to form in his uniforms leggings. Thawn takes a sharp breath, but quickly returns to his kisses as you massage the ever growing bulge. After a few moments, you begin to catch him purring, clearly relishing in the moment before he whispers “ _ I need you _ ” into your ear. You can’t help but share the sentiment. 

As you two begin to undress each other, you exchange kisses not just to your faces, but each other’s bodies as well. Now that Thrawn is finally bare, you take a moment to examine his body. Despite his intellectual aesthetic, he seems to keep himself quite in shape, his muscles quite evident. Then your eyes trail down to his cock. It’s large… at least 8 inches, and it twitches with anticipation.

He examines your body as well, and leans forward, placing one of his hands firmly around one of your tits, and connecting his lips to the nipple of the other one. You feel him gently sucking on it and you let out a moan of pleasure, running your hands through his clean, black hair. 

His breath begins to get ragged and more feral, as he slowly begins to lose his professionalism and begins to give himself over to passion, he grabs you and pushes you against the wall behind you! He lifts up your leg and leans himself up against you, the tip of his cock poking your pussy. You know what he’s about to do and you can’t wait another moment for it.

Thrawn’s cock begins to tease you, rubbing its head against you, and you can feel yourself getting wetter and wetter. Thrawn looks to you with the last elements he has of self-control, and you nod a reply. Slowly, Thrawn inserts his cock into you. You let out a sharp cry, not prepared, and while there is a little pain due to the sheer size of it, it is quickly replaced by pure ecstacy. 

After completely filling you up with his large cock, he pulls it back, and begins to thrust! You feel as though your lower torser is melting like butter, and Thrawn seems to be relishing it as well, grunting and hissing with every thrust. You look him up and down, from his glistening abs up to his lustful face. You can’t help but grab your arms around his neck and pull yourself up into a sloppy, passionate kiss as he continues to pound into you! As you lock one arm around his neck to keep you in place, you run the other down his sweaty body, feeling out every inch of him. 

Eventually, you can feel his cock pulsing inside of you, signaling that he’s about to finish. “No…! Not yet!” you whisper, and Thrawn begins to halt his thrusts. You unlock your arms around him and lean back, sliding his cock out of you. You both wince and moan until it’s all the way out, and you can feel yourself have some free space inside you again. It’s almost liberating, but you aren’t finished with him yet. 

You turn around and lean against the wall, presenting your rear. Thrawn seems to get the message and grabs your ass, kneading it in his hands before placing his cock in the middle, and rubbing it up and down. After a moment, Thrawn begins to prod your asshole with his tip, and shoves it inside you! You let out a large moan, completely overwhelmed by it! Thrawn wraps his large, burly arms around you and grabs your chest. Leaning in close, you can feel his muscles against your back and his breath at the back of your neck as he starts to thrust into you! You hear him growl and whisper “mine” under his breath, fully giving into his feral urges! 

He begins thrusting much more roughly, and while it is certainly intense for you, it is also complete nirvana. He continues to use you, lustfully grabbing your chest as if he were an animal, and starts to even nip at your neck! As he rails into you, you can feel yourself get completely soaked! Once again, you can feel Thrawns cock on the edge of cumming, but this time, you’re ready for it. After a couple more thrusts, Thrawn lets out a sharp hiss as he begins to pump his hot, gooey seed into you! You feel it spreading into you, massaging every nook and cranny of your insides, before Thrawn pulls his cock out, releasing all of his cum out of you and onto the floor!

With no strength left in your legs you completely collapse onto your knees, trying to catch your breath, before you hear Thrawn begin to mutter in between his deep breaths. 

“I’m… sorry if I was too… rough with you.” he breathes. “I can get pretty… uncontrollable when with someone.”

“That was amazing.” You sigh. “Don’t worry about it… but could you please help me up?” you giggle.

His face turns purple with what you think is embarrassment. “O-of course!” he responds, rushing over to you and helping you up, putting your arm around his shoulder. “I think it would be best if you slept in my quarters tonight… seeing as you aren’t in a good condition to make it back to your own.” He smiles helpfully.

“That would be wonderful.” you breathe, smiling back to him. You notice Thrawn going back to his normal self, as he was before and you feel a sense of satisfaction. Thrawn lays you down on his bed before laying down next to you.

“Well, I think it would be best if we got some rest” he suggested. “Don’t worry about the mess, I can take care of it in the morning.” He smiles before noticing your legs, which let out a twitch every once in a while. “It is quite fortunate that your shift is not active tomorrow.” 

You chuckle. “Yeah, imagine me having to quake around the ship all day!” 

Thrawn blinks. “I do not find it so amusing. I would be very concerned for you!” You feel yourself blush at this response and pull him into a hug! 

“Goodnight, Thrawn~” you whisper to him as you close your eyes. 


End file.
